


ocean eyes

by kyotojpg



Series: Super Freak [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I swear this has a plot, Multi, Slow Burn, Some angst, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, You Have Been Warned, did i mention supernatural, i deleted the tags the first time, i dont remember them, iwaizumi is a witch, my keyboard sucks, oikawa is a merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotojpg/pseuds/kyotojpg
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is ninety-nine point nine nine percent sure he shouldn't have ran away from the kingdom, especially because of the shitty situation he has ended up in, but who would've guessed the same day he ran, or rather swam, away that he would end up trapped in a shitty tank because of a shitty fishing boat near a shitty village with its shitty nets and even shittier fishermen? And those shitty fishermen had the audacity to call him a siren. Like, who kidnaps someone just to insult and sell them??Alternatively: Iwaizumi finds a trapped merman and decides to take pity on it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Super Freak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917856
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: He tried to scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and i have been wanting to write this forever so I thought, why not? This has a lot to unpack, so strap on your seat belts everyone! Also my friend is going to be proof reading, but if we miss anything, tell us! All of the chapter names are going to be references to songs that have lines having to do with water, I'm not sorry.  
> On to the story--->

“That’s it, I’m breaking up with you,” were the last words Oikawa Tooru heard before plunging into a deep despair. He couldn’t remember the rest of his ex-girlfriend’s speech even if he tried (he stopped listening so he wouldn’t break down), all he could think about was what he did wrong and before long, she had already left their small corner in Starbucks where she first confessed to him. She had been his best friend, his rock, his anchor, and the love of his life. Now all of that was gone because of him. Because of his idiocy and ignorance. Because he can’t focus on anything but himself. He was the end of their relationship. 

_ He was the problem. _

The thought didn’t phase him as much as it should, but it still hurt. He had been in many relationships before. They may have been much shorter than this relationship, but they lasted long enough to cause emotional damage. He may have put on an act and pretended it didn’t matter, but he always cried over it one way or the other. But with her, it hurt. It hurt so much more than he’d ever thought possible. He thought he had trained his heart for this, so he was confused as to why it hurt as if this was his first breakup. Was it because he truly loved her? Or maybe because he knew that the second those words came out of her mouth, he would never feel her warm embrace again? Her tender kiss in the morning, her soft-baked cookies whenever he was feeling down, her smile that lit up the room as if she were the sun herself, and her melodic laugh that made everyone around her smile? Or maybe it was something else, like the fact he knew that he didn’t love her the same way she’d loved him? Or the fact that he had fallen out of love with her the same week they had got into their relationship? 

He honestly couldn’t tell which was the right answer, so he just accepted all of them as possibilities so he could stop thinking about it. He didn’t need to cry in front of strangers at a caf é and he most definitely didn’t need any of their pity. 

“Oikawa? Your drink’s ready.”

He rushed up to take it, not wanting to stay any longer then he had to. He paused before walking away, saying thank you to the barista and left after giving him a small smile and a wink. It had already gotten pretty dark out, but that was normal on a winter evening such as today. After hearing his phone buzz about a thousand times, he turns it off and continues down his path towards the bridge over the ocean. It’s not odd for Oikawa to wander to the bridge after breakups, and even the locals know not to bother him if he’s there, but on this particular night, he felt pulled to it, as if there was some sort of string dragging him along. _ Quite a strong string _ , he adds, trying to pull away from it. He decides he’s too exhausted and emotionally drained to fight it and gives in, following the strong pull until he finds himself on the edge of the bridge. Suddenly, as if it was waiting for Oikawa to finally make it to his destination, he begins to hear someone singing in the distance. As if he knows the song note for note, he lets himself get lost in it.  _ I’ve heard this before, but where?  _ He tried to remember, focusing only on the sound. After a few seconds of listening, he noticed his legs had pulled himself closer to the edge of the bridge, and now he was one wrong move from slipping and falling foot-first into the icy water below him.

“HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK” was all he could think.

And apparently, all he could say, too. 

After a few moments of pure, unadulterated, terror, he collected himself and tried to hoist his legs back over the waist-high fence.

As it turns out, water and cold combined makes metal very slippery.

And so, Oikawa Tooru, at the ripe age of eighteen, fell into the ocean and hit his head on a rock located under the bridge. His parents filed a missing persons’ report and he was declared dead three days later after his belongings were found on the bridge. His shoes were placed directly in front of the fence he had slipped on trying to catch himself a few days prior.

But was he really dead?

-The night of the incident-

He plunged into the freezing cold water, inhaling a good amount of it. After hitting his head on the rock below, he tried to swim up to the surface, but as much as his outfit looks hella cool, it is not fucking practical for this shit. Flailing around like a three-year-old without floaties, he finally finds something--?  _ No that’s a person, holy shit that’s a person, thank God that’s a person, _ he thinks _. _ He tries to cough out a thank you, but it turns out they’re  _ not _ friendly- or even a person. The creature drags him underwater by some type of webbed hand and, to his discourage, the webbed creature not only succeeded in that, but it also thought it was a good idea to take him to the bottom of the ocean. The. Bottom. Of. The. FUCKING. Ocean.  _ As much as I love aliens  _ **_don’t_ ** _ fucking take me to your leader,  _ he thought with spite. After all these years, this is the time he gets abducted by them? There is no way in Hell he’ll let this happen. Nuh-uh. Not on his watch. He most definitely has puffy cheeks and red eyes and this is  _ not _ the outfit he chose to be abducted in when he was in middle school (Yes, he has it planned out. Who wouldn’t?) and he’s not even wearing makeup. What a society.

After getting light-headed from holding his breath for too long, and a few readjustments (He had tried to swim away about seventeen times, but who could be sure?) they finally made it...to the middle of the ocean? Oh fuck no. This is not a UFO. This is not a glamorous spaceship. This is it. An ocean. That’s all. That’s the trip.

“This is some fucking Hollywood bullshit.”

“Why are you yelling?”   
  


“Because aliens are sup-” he stopped in his tracks. “Did you just...speak?”

“Yeah, dipshit. And I’m not an alien.”

“Then what the fuck are you?”

“I’m a siren.”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Look it-you know what? No. You were heartbroken. That’s why I’m here.”

“How the fuck do you know that? I didn’t even know that.”

“You’re a dumbass. Anyway, I’m here to offer you a better life than what you had before.”

“No thanks, dickwad” was the last thing he said before the siren pulled him in by the hair and kissed him.

All he could remember after that was his name and the direction to get to something called ‘the kingdom’. So he swam and swam until he finally found the glowing kingdom under the sea -no, not Atlantis- and tried to enter it. 

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t fucking enter the fucking gates because the fucking gates were closed because it was fucking Sunday and the gates don’t fucking open on fucking Sundays. So he waited, and he fucking waited, and he was stared at because he looked like a fish out of water (This was funny enough for him to laugh out loud in front of everyone). He was very stressed, as anyone could fucking tell because he was getting fucking stared at because he waited at the fucking gates that don’t fucking open because it was fucking Sunday. This went on for a long time until someone decided to get a guard to open the gates because they were concerned for his sanity. After the guards opened the gates he said about forty thank-you’s to the Merfolk that asked the guard to open the gates for him. The guards led him to the King and left him outside the great hall to wait to be called.

“Oikawa Tooru, enter.”

And the doors swung open. Of course they swung open, because that’s how physics works, right?

Oikawa shook the odd question from his head and took a look around the hall. There were mirrors on both sides of him that continued from the ceiling to the floor and from wall to wall. This was also the first time he really got to look at himself. He had turquoise and white scales all over his body that looked like they had a semi-matte finish to them. His shoulders and cheeks were slightly flushed from the overexposure to the sun as well as embarrassment from just being in the room with someone called a ‘king’. It gave him a pang in his heart, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Oikawa,”

He perked up at the sound of his name.

“Welcome to the kingdom, I am King Atsumu.” The king smiled while gesturing for Oikawa to come closer. He came closer-which was enough for both the guards at the king’s side to send him threatening glances.

“Suna, Kita, stand down. Both of you.”

They hesitantly settled back into their posts and resumed pretending like Oikawa wasn’t there.

“You are quite a beauty. Tell me, do you remember anything before having your gills?”

He simply shook his head, bashful from the king complimenting him with such fondness.

“Ah, a siren. I see why the gates didn’t just open themselves to you.”

Oikawa must’ve looked at him with such disbelief because all King Atsumu did for close to a minute was laugh at him. Even the two guards who were supposed to be pretending they weren’t there cracked a laugh.

“L-Let’s-I’m sorry that was too funny- Let’s change that, shall we?”

He looked at him again, this time with a look of surprise and curiosity. The king peeled off a scale from his tail and pulled Oikawa closer to him. He then placed the scale on the left side of his neck, near his jawline.

The first thing Oikawa noticed was his splitting headache. Then all of his memories came rushing back (Well, most of them. He noticed some fuzzy parts in his memory but he dismissed that) and he realized his tail was no longer semi-matte. Not only was it glossy, it also had scales that appeared to have a glittery-finish..

“How do you-”

“Holy shit I look fucking amazing.”

He turned back to Atsumu. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“How do you feel?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I mean, other than the spitting headache and the seaweed in my hair, I could feel worse.”

“That’s good, then.”

“Hey, didn’t I have webbed fingers before?”

“Yes, but now that you are Merfolk, you don’t need them.”

“Why wouldn’t I need them? Wouldn't having webbed fingers make you swim faster? What if there was some sort of emergency?”

Atsumu ignored his questions and told the guards to take him to his new living quarters. Oikawa didn’t mind. He was used to getting blown off (and blown), but something didn’t sit right with him.


	2. Chapter One: I've Been Watching You

“Why the hell are you reading that stupid story again?” Tooru scowled as his junior continued his reciting, ignoring Tooru’s ‘menacing’ glares.

“Shut up Oikawa, he’s trying his best” 

“Makki, I don’t care if he’s trying his best. My eardrums are about to burst because I’ve heard this stupid story so many times.”

Mattsun snickered from the doorway.

“Matsukawa, why don’t you sit and listen to Kunimi read the fucking kingdom lore ten thousand fucking times? You don’t want to? Thought so,” the brunette responded.

Although it seemed like Tooru didn’t care about Kunimi, which he did (more than he’d like to admit), it just seemed meaningless to learn the lore that didn’t really matter in their society. It was like reading a book your English teacher assigned you; it was boring and time-consuming. Don’t get him wrong, it’s quite a read, but it’s definitely not his favourite genre of literature. He didn’t care much for any type of lore or history; it just didn’t sit right with him that people would worship something that has never been proven true, and take certain stances on topics just because their supposed “God” deems it unnatural or unworthy. After zoning out for the majority of Kunimi’s lecture, Tooru snapped back to reality as he saw the royal guards, Suna and Kita, walk away from what’s known as the “forbidden room”. It was an ill-fitting nickname, and Tooru had refused to call it as such since he had first taken up residence in the castle. It was really the controls room which definitely doesn’t fit the “underwater aesthetic” this kingdom has going on, and what’s even weirder is the fact that castle residents and civilians are forbidden to be in that room. Tooru had thought about sneaking in, more particularly at night, but something had always stopped him from attempting- it was as if there was someone beside him, telling him not to go near that room.

He decided to ignore the thought and push it to the back of his mind and tuned back into Kunimi’s reading. 

“-after the witch -Oikawa’s back with us- Osamu had turned our king into a merman while practicing magic, the king was cast away from his homeland, out of fear of him being a siren, and then found his way to the ruins that is now known as our kingdom. While on his journey, he discovered sirens wouldn’t try to draw him away as they did with humans; instead it seemed like they were lured towards him. After a long while of contemplation, the king decided to try to turn others into merfolk, rather than keeping them in their wretched state. After the transformation of hundreds of sirens, the king started to feel ill. After noticing his weakness, the witch Osamu struck. He cursed our king and left him weak for decades, and while on his deathbed he realised who his brother really was. A traitor to his family and a traitor to his kingdom,” Kunimi finished.

“Okay, but this is completely irrelevant to what’s going on now,” Tooru remarked.

“Yeah, but sadly, you’re required to learn it,” Mattsun scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Wasn’t Osamu supposed to be some kind of God before?”

“Yeah, but then he tried to kill King Atsumu,” Makki yelled from the hallway.

Tooru sighed. His day was already off because he hadn’t eaten anything today, but now, he realised that something about the story seemed completely wrong. Especially because there are not only holes in the story but also holes in his memory. It was odd- it was like he was being brainwashed. Tooru could remember lots of things, like his first volleyball practice, his first rival, his first love, and even the first time he fucked up his knee.

His head snapped up at the sound of a knock. He isn’t normally one to be easily startled; just when he was deep in thought. In front of him were Atsumu and his royal dipshits.  _ Oh great, here we go again, _ he thought,  _ I swear I can never catch a break. _ Tooru gave a fake smile and greeted him with as little enthusiasm as humanly- well, more like mermanly, possible. 

“Oikawa, how is the little one doing?” Atsumu questioned, talking about Kunimi.

It's not that he hates Atsumu-well no, he definitely does-he just hated how secretive he was at all times. Some may call that being “mysterious”, but Tooru just thought it was fucking annoying. 

“Kunimi is fine. He just finished his history lecture for the thousandth time and went with Dumb and Dumber for lunch”

“Dumb and..?”

“Makki and Mattsun,” He replied.

Atsumu just waded in the doorway, his guards at his side. Tooru, being the ever-so-intelligent person he was, took the hint that he would either have to leave the area or be forced to talk to the king again. Tooru chose the former, taking his chance to escape the clutches of the blonde king. He sat up to leave the room, but before he could, he was stopped by one of the guards.  _ Oh shit. Today’s the day I die. _ Tooru held his breath.  _ He wouldn’t kill me here… right?  _ He started to anxiously pull on his fingers, an old habit he had picked up as a kid. Suna, the guard who had stopped him from leaving, looked up at his king with a curious look. He then looked back to the chestnut-haired teenager and cursed under his breath. After an extended period of Tooru impatiently waiting for his demise, Suna finally moved out of his way and fell back to the king’s side. Tooru decided on getting the fuck out of there as fast as merfolkly possible -and he did, just not as fast as he would’ve hoped for- and booking it to his room.

After several hours of Tooru enjoying his solitude, he decided to leave his room once more. He was hungry, for starters. Tooru wandered aimlessly until he found Mattsun and Makki sitting together in the courtyard. He contemplated bothering them but decided not to. He continued to wander around until he found himself near the controls room.  _ Where the fuck… _ He thought, trying to remember where he last was. The castle was practically a maze; it always turned you around at some point and you never could find the way out. Sighing deeply, Tooru opened the “forbidden door” and went inside. 

“What… the fuck?” He exclaimed hoarsely.

Inside was a large room, but the only item the room housed was a long tail fin. Tooru looked around the room cautiously, searching to see if there was something that could sound some sort of alarm. After he deemed the room relatively safe, his eyes snapped back to the only thing in the room.

“ _ Oikawa Tooru, _ ” it whispered to him softly, “ _ Touch me. _ ” 

_ Odd request,  _ he thought,  _ but okay. _ Reaching his hand towards the scaly object, he started to feel a tug on his conscience pulling him to it. Just before touching the tail, Tooru heard quick steps and hushed talking outside of the room. He cursed under his breath and slipped behind the door just as it opened.

“The motion sensor tripped in here”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I know how to tell when the thing beeps louder than a tornado siren”

“Stop getting pissy with me”

“Sorry, sir”

The older sighed, “Seems like you imagined it. There’s no one in here, rookie”.

They left soon after doing a final sweep of the room. Tooru let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, and left from his spot by the door. “ _ Oikaw- _ ” the whisper started. “I know I know I have to touch you or whatever.” Tooru sighed, floating closer to the glistening tail.  _ This is high-key kinda gross, _ he thought, with a look of disgust approaching his face as he reached out to it.  _ “Listen I know it’s gross, but I’m just the messenger-don’t get snippy”  _ The voice snapped. “Damn, okay, relax,” Oikawa responded. The magnetic pull became harder and harder to pull away from like an outside force is pushing him to it and pulling him in more and more.

Tooru finally touched it after what seemed like hours of reluctancy. He looked at his hand on the tail and slowly surveyed the room.

Nothing had happened.  _ Bullshit,  _ he thought with bitterness. “I must be going crazy,” he whispered, “talking to a detached tail fin-what am I? Schizophrenic?” He shook his head and slowly retracted his hand.

A splitting headache followed, and every fuzzy memory he had flew back to him. His mother, his sister, his family and friends, they all had a face to them now. However, the brunette’s agonizing headache didn’t stop pulsing. Tooru placed his hand on the tail again, this time to steady himself and collect his thoughts. After his headache had relaxed, he lifted his hand from the object. This time, his headache came back at least twice as bad as the last one.

His thoughts raced, the truth replacing the lies he had been told since he was transformed. King Atsumu was no leader. He was the one who had stabbed Osamu in the back and left him helpless, and the one who had left Osamu weak. The witch had saved sirens for years before Atsumu had found him. Never being gifted with the same powers Osamu had, he was the shadow of his twin. With all of his jealousy, he had pushed Osamu to curse him, albeit on accident, and told the townspeople Osamu had cursed himself on accident, making him part siren. Out of fear for their lives, they had cast Osamu away and left him to die in the ocean where he had found many sirens, and helped them by transforming them into better versions of themselves. For years this went on until Atsumu had found them and pillaged his friends and people ruthlessly. He had forced Osamu to transform him into merfolk or he would kill him. Osamu agreed on the exception that his friends be left alone, which Atsumu agreed to. The younger twin cast his spell over Atsumu, only to be backstabbed again (literally this time) by one of his merfolk. After being turned into merfolk, Atsumu started to kill off the previous generation, other than Kita, the backstabber, and turned other sirens. He would tell them the story while keeping their important memories locked away. 

Tooru gasped and held his head. His headache worsened each second he stayed in that room. Opening the door and throwing himself outside, he glanced around, head still killing him, for any guards who may have been monitoring the hallway. As soon as Tooru turned the corner he came face to face with him. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- so uhhh... sorry for just leaving you i guess??? i didn't mean to take this long to write the chapter, but school is hectic and life is even worse.. i'll try to update as soon as i can, but expect a chapter once a month at best, i guess. anyway, instead of doing random song lyrics i decided to go for each chapter being a different line of ocean eyes? obviously i won't repeat lyrics, but it seems more fitting this way. i'll keep the prologue as is because it's technically not apart of the story??? it's just a "before" chapter. anyway, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> That was wayyyyy longer than I expected it to be, but not every chapter is going to be this long. I just needed to finish Oikawa's prologue before i start the official first chapter. NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z there's still so much to unpack. I can't wait to finish the next chapter.


End file.
